


imagine being loved by me

by artanogon



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it deserves to be, just a little sweet n fluffy drabble, mutual proposing, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artanogon/pseuds/artanogon
Summary: Some bandits, some shenanigans, and a cute little mutual proposal.
Relationships: Horace Altman/Will Treaty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	imagine being loved by me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokegeek151](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokegeek151/gifts).



> written for a drabble prompt on tumblr, but i’m really proud of it and decided to post it here as well.

Will had been stationed at Seacliff for a few years now— he’d been going on a routine inspection of the land when he was set upon by a group of ruffians who had decided they’d rather not have a ranger overseeing the area. Will had had the situation covered and wouldn’t have struggled at all. 

But, unfortunately, Horace was with him on a visit, and Horace was nothing if not foolishly brave and noble.

He’d ended up tackling Will out of the way of an attacker, costing himself a deep cut on his upper arm from their sword, and Will had been forced to rapidly control the situation and wipe the opposition out. It’d been made no easier by Horace’s hampered movements getting in his way. Now, they sat in the living room at Will’s cabin as Will bandaged the wound on his arm, everything silent between them.

Finally, Will spoke, his voice quiet. “You didn’t have to interfere. You knew I could have handled that. Why did you knock me out of the way?”

Horace shrugged, his face a mix on nonchalant and downcast. “I guess... I just wanted to help you. Be a hero. Like I always have been.”

The words melted the anger forming in Will’s chest and he smiled despite himself. He reached out to touch Horace’s arm. “Horace, I don’t need a hero anymore.” He hesitated, then decided to plunge ahead with the decision he’d made since he first got the letter that Horace was coming to Seacliff. “I need a husband.”

It took a moment for the words to register, but then Horace’s eyes widened. “Wait... are you...” 

“I am.” Will took a deep breath and crossed the room to a cupboard, then turned back with something clenched tightly in his hand. He walked back over to where Horace stood in stunned silence and opened his hand to reveal two golden rings. One was inlaid with an arrow, the other with an oakleaf. He took up the one with the oakleaf engraving and knelt before his boyfriend. “Horace Altman, will you marry me?”

Horace watched him for a moment more, then burst into amazed laughter. Will felt his hope deflate like a dart had punctured his heart, but then Horace reached inside his jerkin and pulled out a box. He opened it, and inside was another ring. 

This time, it was Will’s turn to be shocked speechless. 

“I was planning to propose to you as soon as I got here,” Horace said, grinning widely. “But it looks like you beat me to it.”

Will gave a startled laugh of his own, then flung his arms around Horace and embraced him. They swayed there for a moment, both of them heaving with laughter at the comedy of the situation until Will stood on tiptoe and dragged Horace into a kiss. He smiled against Horace’s lips. “Well, my overly brave and noble idiot, I accept your proposal. Do you accept mine?”

He could feel Horace’s body shake with laughter. “Of course I accept yours. Now and forever.”

They looked at each other for a moment longer before Will shook his head incredulously. “I can’t believe it. Of all the coincidences...” 

“It must be that special bond between us,” Horace said in a jocular tone. 

Will gave a helpless chuckle. “Must be, indeed.”


End file.
